<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stoned on You by AStudyInGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932129">Stoned on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInGrace/pseuds/AStudyInGrace'>AStudyInGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? I THINK???, Cayde-6 - Freeform, Destiny, Discipline, F/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Cayde-6, Post-Game: Destiny 2, Protective Cayde-6 (Destiny), Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, and cayde got hella spicy hella quick, and wanted some r&amp;r time, i was high when i wrote half of this, idk where to even start, maaan, okay literally our guardian had no fucks, thats all I got</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInGrace/pseuds/AStudyInGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She suddenly realizes three things:</p>
<p>Cayde-6 is in her apartment.. And the look he’s giving her is doing very, very inappropriate things to her body.</p>
<p>She’s probably in trouble based on the way he’s looking at her, and she’s neither dressed enough or mentally prepared.</p>
<p>She needs a glass of wine, whisky, vodka, deartravlerplease something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stoned on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I've written in months, y'all. What the actual fuck.</p>
<p>Big disclaimer!!</p>
<p>I have barely played Destiny 2 in the past year and I most definitely missed all the juicy info that came out about Exo's and their background. So if my Cayde isn't like your Cayde, mind ya business.</p>
<p>Also?? I've never written complete, unadulterated porn before?? This was supposed to be cute, they were just supposed to smoke and chill together. Wtf happened.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy. If ya see any typos, my zooted ass couldn't focus to jack shit while editing this. So feel free to let me know.</p>
<p>And, of course, if you enjoyed please leave some kudos or a comment! It's been hard getting inspired to write again. Feels like a once in a life time thing, but who knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet atmosphere of her apartment, which is only momentarily disturbed by the gentle click of her front door being unlocked, is much more welcomed than the deafening sounds of gunfire and the constant buzzing that fills the air on the battlefield.</p>
<p>She takes a second to soak in the difference in contrast of her surroundings - the deep, golden hue of the setting sun shining through the windows of her apartment, casting a soft reflection off the sparse dust particles in the air - and the shadows that are slowly creeping along her walls, waiting to reach their rest within the gentle dark of the oncoming evening. She breathes the moment in deep, the scent of fresh air that creeps through her open windows in harmony with the warm tones of cinnamon and vanilla from the idle wax warmer she’d left on during her time away. It soothes her senses and begins her journey of winding down for the night.</p>
<p>She closes the door behind her and reaches down to unbuckle her boots. It’s more tiresome than it should be, but soon enough she’s toeing them off and leaving them in a heap next to her front door. </p>
<p>As she makes her way through her apartment, she begins dismantling her armor. Her cloak comes first, and she takes extra care while taking it off, folding it and draping it over the kitchen chairs. She rolls her neck as she begins to remove her chassis and gauntlets, her shoulders dropping in relief of the extra weight once they’re off, and she sets them down on the floor next to the island counter top that stands between her and the kitchen. The ammunition belt that’s clipped around her waist soon follows, dropping to the floor next to it with a thud.</p>
<p>She stands there in the middle of her apartment and lets out a deep sigh, the exhaustion of the day catching up with her. Her body feels all too tense, like a rubber band that someone just keeps stretching, and stretching, and stretching. Her skin feels tacky with a mixture of grime, sweat, and blood, and she knows that she’s in desperate need of a shower.</p>
<p>She grabs a towel from the hallway closet on her way to the bathroom, and once she closes the door behind her, her ghost manifests itself.</p>
<p>“As one would say back then, what’s the vibe tonight, Guardian?” it chirps, whizzing around her head before perching atop the bathroom counter. It’s quiet buzzing is calming to her, a constant reminder of it’s presence and irrevocable loyalty. It follows her everywhere - whether she’s on a mission to the darkest depths of the solar system, or aimlessly wandering the streets of the Last City. It’s always close by her side and never strays far, quick to her call when she’s in trouble or upset, or just needs the warmth of it’s companionship.</p>
<p>She smiles softly as she begins to remove her clothing, her under armor sticking uncomfortable to her skin as she peels it off and discards it on the floor. “You know,” she thinks for a second, “I think we’ll just stick with that one playlist we found the other day. The one that has that slow, jazzy feel to it. You know what I’m talking about?”</p>
<p>As she turns the water on and waits for it to warm up, the soft notes of <em>'Tadow'</em> make themselves known and echo throughout the bathroom. She hums along as she steps under the warm spray, instantly letting out a sigh of relief as the tension leaks out of her muscles. She can practically feel her thoughts and worries melting away, seemingly washing down the drain with the water that runs over her.</p>
<p>She doesn’t dwell in the shower for too long, and soon enough she’s stepping out of the spray and drying herself off. She wraps a towel around her hair, a few stubborn locks of silver and purple falling into her face in the process, then wraps a towel around her body. She opens the bathroom door and is immediately hit a cool breeze on her dampened skin, steam following her as she exits the room and heads toward her bedroom.</p>
<p>She continues with the normal after-shower routine, moisturizing her body with one of her favorite lotions, the undertones of vanilla and amber creeping into her senses. She then pulls the towel from her head, her lilac stands falling into her face in disarray. She combs through it gently and decides it would look just fine in a bun.</p>
<p>She chooses minimal clothing, opting for a simple pair of black-laced panties and a cropped black hoodie. She debates for a moment, then opens one of her dresser drawers to pull out a pair of black knit stockings. She slides them onto her legs, just past her knees, and relinquishes in the feel of the soft material against her skin and the added warmth.</p>
<p>A small jar glints at her as she begins closing the drawer, and she smiles softly. There’s one last step she thinks will be very beneficial to her newfound cause of finding ultimate relaxation, so she reaches inside and pulls the small resin jar out before shutting the drawer.</p>
<p>She chuckles softly to herself as she opens it, thinking about the stories older Guardians have told her about humans back in the day and their undying love for a little green leaf. Don’t get her wrong, she’s definitely not a ‘stoner’ as some would say, but she most definitely has respect for whoever discovered this blessed plant and it’s numerous effects.</p>
<p>She pulls out the last of what she’d smoked this morning, half of a joint resting in the palm of her hand. The lighter follows suit, and soon enough she’s standing and on her merry way to absolute bliss.</p>
<p>With the joint in her mouth and the lighter sparking it with her left hand, she uses her right to pop her bedroom door open so she can continue her way to the kitchen. She’s taking her first and is almost out of the hallway when she’s startled half to death by a not-so-stranger who has seemed to make himself right at home on her living-room couch.</p>
<p>She exhales the smoke from her mouth quickly - not because she’s been caught in the act, half dressed and hazy - but because the air has abruptly left her lungs in shock that a certain Vanguard has found his way into her apartment. She takes in his laid-back posture as he sits on her couch, slightly slouched and his legs spread, just enough to nearly short-circuit her brain. He stares at her, his electric blue optics a muted glow in the lowlight of her living-room, and her attention is brought to his gloved hands gripping the back of her couch. Her breath catches in her throat when she returns her gaze back to him, his expression authoritative, yet heady and dark.</p>
<p>Not only is the buzz beginning to settle in, but she suddenly realizes three things:</p>
<p>Cayde-6 is in her apartment.. And the look he’s giving her is doing very, <em>very</em> inappropriate things to her body.</p>
<p>She’s probably in trouble solely <em>based</em> on the way he’s looking at her, and she’s neither dressed enough or mentally prepared.</p>
<p>She needs a glass of wine, whisky, vodka, deartravlerplease <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>“I’m not even going to bother asking how you got in here,” she beelines for the kitchen and opens the refrigerator, grabbing the first alcoholic beverage her eyes land on. Assuming it won’t get much weirder than it already has, she gives up on caring about the fact that she’s barely dressed and focuses more on the glass of wine she’s pouring.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer the comms,” Cayde’s voice comes from the couch, and the pitch of it is dangerous, but still professional, and she takes a sip of her wine to distract her from the sudden arousal running through her.</p>
<p>“I was in the shower,” she says, daring to make eye contact with him. There’s a slight twitch to his brow plates, and his optics roam over the full view of her body as she walks over to lean against the edge of the kitchen island. To her surprise, the joint is still sparked and going, a steady stream of smoke rising into the air. She takes one more hit and Cayde chooses that moment to lean forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he intently watches her.</p>
<p>“That explains quite a bit,” he huffs, and soon enough he’s standing, almost stalking toward her. He’s a little intimidating up close and at his full height, towering over her. He leers at her and she doesn’t dare break eye contact. She refuses to back down, especially in her own apartment.</p>
<p>To keep her confidence building, she sips at her glass of wine as Cayde stands next to her and observes, teetering into her personal space without a care in the world. She still doesn’t understand why he’s here. There was never a time where she’s had a Vanguard break into her apartment, let alone <em>anyone</em> break into her apartment. So what was the deal?</p>
<p>Cayde gently grabs her hand and removes the joint from her grasp, and she almost drops her wine glass in shock as she watches him hit it.</p>
<p>What. The. Fuck.. Is going on.</p>
<p>His optics dim as the smoke leaves his mouth and she has no choice but to stare at him in awe. She’s seen him drunk before - to the point where Ikora has had to dismiss him and drag him back to his barracks - but Cayde-6 hitting a joint? Especially while maintaining professionalism while he begins scolding her? </p>
<p>Now that’s just sinful.</p>
<p>“Guardian,” he regards her, and he walks back to the middle of her living-room, joint still in his hand and seemingly in thought on how to word his next few sentences. “Let me see how to put this.. You know you’re my favorite, and it’s very hard for me to ever <em>really</em> be angry with you,” he begins, and she’s already refilling her wine glass in anticipation for what’s coming next.</p>
<p>“.. But if you ever, for one <em>second</em>, think that whatever bullshit stunt you pulled on the field today is the only answer to <em>‘saving the day’</em>”, he emphasizes the last part, turning to face her, his expression sending shivers down her spine. “We will have words, and they <em>won’t</em> be very kind”.</p>
<p>She sets her wine glass down on the counter, almost in need of a refill, and she’s tense as the next few words leave her mouth. Cayde is not one she wants to argue with. As hard as it is to piss him off - and he already seems pissed off - he’s not one to play games with.</p>
<p>“Cayde, I had it handled. My fireteam was two steps in front of me, I would’ve made it,” she rubs a hand down her face, suddenly knowing this isn’t going to end well.</p>
<p>“Sure, Guardian. If you wanna call getting shot off your sparrow and nearly being blown into the next solar system by a bomb we told you not to touch, <em>‘handling it’</em>, then that’s exactly what you did. But you and the Vanguard must have very different mindsets then, kid,” he take a drag out of the almost forgotten joint. She goes to rebuddal but he holds his finger out to pause her, his exhale very heavy with smoke.</p>
<p>“Oh no, sweetheart, I’m not done. See, you may not have gotten to really see what almost got you dead forever, but your fireteam and the Vanguard certainly did.” He’s stalking toward her now, and she’s backed into the counter top, her options of escape depleted. She knows he wouldn’t do anything to really hurt or scare her, but she’s rarely every been scolded by her boss. And well, this time it’s pretty intense.</p>
<p>“And here’s the thing,” he continues, and once again he’s in her personal space. He puts the blunt up to her lips and the entire time she’s holding eye contact with him, her eyes going wide as her snaps his fingers and solar energy comes up to spark the last of the joint. “I wasn’t there. No, I was off taking care of some damn diversion that was made to keep my eyes off of you. So imagine my reaction, <em>Hunter</em>, when Zavala calls me in an absolute tizzy because you’re down for the count and there’s a ticking time bomb that could potentially wipe out planets just chilling by your side.”</p>
<p>“Cay-”</p>
<p>“Next time I tell you not to touch something, <em>especially</em> a bomb that had no business being anywhere near you, you listen. Your fireteam would not have been able to save you, your Ghost was next in line to be torn apart by the blast, and I wouldn’t have been able to get to you in time.” He’s looking down at her, so close that she can feel the heat radiating off his body. He’s officially got her trapped between himself and the counter, the cold marble pressing against the bare skin of her back and causing her to shiver. “Next time I give you an order, you follow it. <em>Understand</em>?”</p>
<p>She breathes out as he pulls the dead joint from her lips, breaking eye contact and looking down at the floor. She’s never been so terrified and turned on at the same time.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she says quietly, and that doesn’t seem to satisfy him because he’s hooking his fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him again. In the background she can hear the gentle strings and bass of Abel Tesfaye playing in the background, and it only adds to the tension between them, her breath catching in her throat and butterflies thrashing in her stomach.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Cayde echoes back to her, leaning in closer than she thought was possible at this point. He’s pressing against her, his thigh just barely pressing into the space between her separated thighs, and she gasps as he tilts her chin higher, exposing her more.</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>sir</em>,” she almost whimpers, her entire body basically vibrating at the touch of him. The most she’s ever felt of him was a pat on the shoulder when she’s done a good job, or the feel of his hand in hers as he’s helping her off the ground during missions. She’s no stranger to his stolen glances, though. But that’s just who Cayde is. He’s very precise when it comes to the attention-to-detail of his hunters, always observing them from a distance when they’re handed a task. She’s sure that he mostly remains undetected in doing so, but there’s been a few times where she’s caught his intense stare, full-body shivers running through her.</p>
<p>“Atta girl,” he says softly to her, rubbing a gloved thumb across her bottom lip. He nudges his thigh between her legs more, just enough so there’s friction if she wants it, but enough room where she’ll have to work for it.</p>
<p>“Almost lost you, again,” he whispers to her, and as she takes his thumb from its resting place on her bottom lip into her mouth, she wonders if her actions really did affect him that much. If he got so riled up by her recklessness and neglect to answer his call that he stormed right here after that mission in hopes to pin her down and teach her a lesson.</p>
<p>Oh, Traveler’s Glory, please let him teach her a lesson.</p>
<p>She bites down on the tip of his glove, pulling it off in one swift motion and dropping it to the floor, right next to the armor she had taken off earlier that evening. He watches her intently as she does so, rubbing his middle finger across her bottom lip this time. The synthetic skin of his finger is soft but slightly textured, as if to imitate a fingerprint, and out of pure curiosity she parts her lips and draws it into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around his finger, watching him dazedly through lidded eyes, and she must be doing something right because he adds another finger into her mouth, huffing out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“You can have it if you want it, sweetheart,” he runs his free hand down her side, the feather-light touch and rough fabric of his glove leaving her hot and trembling. “Don’t be shy.”</p>
<p>She lets her eyes flutter closed, her mind a haze of drugs, alcohol, and arousal, and suddenly she can't stop herself from indulging in the friction his thigh is providing. Her brow is pinched in concentration as she tries her hardest to find the best angle between her heat and his thigh, and within a few seconds of grinding in the right direction, she's gasping around his fingers. He hums and it resonates low in his chest, and to her dismay he pulls his fingers from her mouth and his thigh from between her legs, drawing a needy whine from her lips.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he says as he peers down at her, needy with her flushed skin and half lidded eyes. His fingers drift down her cropped hoodie, soon coming in contact with the bare skin of her stomach, before resting on the laced edge of her panties. “You look so good for me, darlin’. M’Gonna take you apart, fuck you in those pretty little stockings of yours ‘til you’re completely debauched.” </p>
<p>With that he’s hooking a hand under each of her thighs and lifting her onto the counter top, pushing aside anything that could potentially get in their way. His fingers massage their way up her thighs as he watches her, looking for any indication that she’s uncomfortable. She bites her bottom lip as his hands come to rest on the waistband of her underwear, and she looks up at him, nodding slowly.</p>
<p>He doesn’t need to be told twice, and he’s pulling her underwear off, dropping to his knees as he does so. He tosses her panties to the side and hooks her knees over his shoulders, his face mere inches away from her heat. He nips softly at the insides of her thighs, solar energy teasing her skin where his hands rest on her knees.</p>
<p>“Cayde, please,” she cries, bringing a hand to rest atop his head, nearly caressing his horn. She squeezes her thighs ever-so-slightly, and he relishes in her impatience and the heat of her arousal.</p>
<p>“Easy, sweetheart. Almost,” he regards, continuing to nip at the skin on her inner thighs. He slowly makes his way up, and it feels like ages.. No, eons have gone by, and she’s so needy for him to touch her there that she’s rolling her hips into him, desperate for something - anything.</p>
<p>He’s made it to the crease of her hip and he’s taking extra time in that spot, nipping and licking, making sure to tease her until she's shaking and whining for him. After a few moments her hand fastens around his horn, and she’s directing his head right in front of her heat, thighs latched securely around his shoulders.</p>
<p>Cayde hums again, debating on how to proceed. His cock is straining in his pants and she’s barely put a finger on him, leaving him to come undone by the sounds of pleasure and desperation she’s making. How badly he wants to quit the games and fuck her right here on her kitchen counter is dangerous, and the thought of it leaves his head spinning. But he decides to keep teasing her, aiming to have her coming so hard she’ll be seeing stars.</p>
<p>He leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her clit, and the soft gasp she lets out almost has him burying himself in her cunt for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>He brings his face right up close, lapping at her folds with his tongue and sucking on her clit. She’s incredibly wet, and he gets lost in the sweet smell of her lotion and the taste her arousal, and soon enough she’s bucking wildly into him, chasing the pleasure with everything she has in her.</p>
<p>In haste he rips his other glove off, tossing it in the same direction of her underwear. He rests one hand on her knee, holding it in place, and the other he presses into her heat, his index and middle finger running though the juices running down her thighs. He slowly presses his middle finger in. crooking it just right to find the spot he knows will have her screaming his name, and soon enough shes moaning loudly into the open air of her apartment, her thighs having a vice-like hold around his neck. He continues teasing her with his tongue as he fingers her slowly, the thought of her coming undone on his mouth and fingers a fever-dream to him.</p>
<p>He pulls his finger out with a slow drag, and the noise she makes has his dick twitching for attention, hot and heavy where he’s left it neglected in his pants. He wants so badly to be inside of her, to feel the warmth of her around his cock as he fucks her hard and long, until she’s coming on his dick and crying his name.</p>
<p>He moans at the thought and it sends vibrations through him, and his precious little hunter barely gets time to pull herself together before he’s thrusting two fingers into her this time, his middle and ring fingers crooked just right. She nearly falls back, overwhelmed with pleasure as she rocks into him, but her hand smacks onto the surface of the counter in a last-minute effort to find support. Her breath is erratic, her hips stuttering as she tries to chase the pleasure of his tongue and fingers. He looks up at her as he continues his work, and the sight of her falling apart, raw and disheveled, is almost enough to send him through the roof. Her skin is heated and flushed, a rosy-red disappearing up under her shirt and to the base of her neck. She has her head tilted low, her brow furrowed in concentration and her lips parted as breathy little moans escape her.</p>
<p>He watches her intently, speeding up the thrust of his fingers and latching his mouth right onto her clit to suck and lick at it, making an absolute mess out of her. She scrambles for purchase with her free hand, her fingers wrapping around his horn as she sobs, her body shaking in effort to keep up with the pleasure.</p>
<p>“Cayde, I-” she’s cut off when he decides to crook his fingers just right, tossing her head back as her breath leaves her lungs. She feels the pressure building low in her gut and she knows that she’s close, his hot tongue and thick fingers working her over the edge. “Cayde I’m gonna-”</p>
<p>“That’s it, sweetheart,” he coaxes against her, driving her over the edge. Her entire body tenses and shakes, and she’s sobbing his name as she comes on his fingers, the mess of it dripping down her thighs and Cayde’s hand. “I’ve got you, you’re doing so well.”</p>
<p>She’s seeing fucking stars. The room dims around her for a second and the hand supporting her gives out, and next thing she knows she’s laying across the island counter top, blissed out and overstimulated by Cayde’s continuously working fingers.</p>
<p>It isn’t long before Cayde’s pulling his fingers out of her, and she lets out a quiet whine at the loss of him, suddenly feeling empty. She collects herself as best she can and sits up, realizing that he’s standing now, too. She’s immediately pressing her legs shut in attempt to stem the second bout of arousal as she gets a good look at him, his faceplate covered in her slick and his cock straining in his pants.</p>
<p>“Bedroom,” She demands as she reaches out for him, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. She can taste herself on him and it makes her moan against him, needy for more. “Now.”</p>
<p>It doesn’t take much convincing, because once again he’s got his hands gripping the underside of her thighs and is lifting her off the counter, this time wrapping her legs around his waist. Before they get too far she snags her bottle of wine off the counter, taking a few swigs, then wraps her arms around her neck to support herself, the bottle dangling from her fingers.</p>
<p>His hands squeeze her thighs as he carries her down the hallway to her bedroom, and she shifts just enough to where she can feel him straining against his pants, hot and heavy. She tries her best to grind against him, testing the waters, and suddenly she’s being slammed against her bedroom door, Cayde’s face buried in her neck and a low growl rumbling deep within him.</p>
<p>“Keep it up, Guardian, and ‘m gonna fuck you right here,” he huffs against her neck. He’s rutting up against her, a frantic grind in the desperate search for some sort of friction, and she wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, beckoning him into her. He groans against her skin, nipping at her jaw as he continues to thrust against her, and she definitely isn’t ready for the hand that comes up to wrap around her throat.</p>
<p>Holy fuck, she really might not make it to her bed.</p>
<p>She moans wantonly, her hands coming up to grasp the one he’s got on her throat, and she’s meeting his thrusts as he continues to grind her into the door.</p>
<p>“C.. Cayde.. Please - fuck, please,” She gasps in a complete state of euphoria, barely registering the click of the door opening. His hands are back under her thighs in swift movement, supporting her again as they stumble into her room. He sets her on the bed, leaning into her for a kiss, and she moves her hands to get busy with undoing his pants. It’s a struggle getting his armor off, and for a moment she debates on summoning her arc energy to burn it the fuck off of him, but soon enough it’s all in a pile on the floor of her room.</p>
<p>Her breath catches in her throat as his erection makes itself known, hanging thick and wanting, right in front of her face. He looks down at her, his optics half lidded as he strokes himself long and slow, teasing her with the show of it.</p>
<p>“Get on your hands and knees for me,” he commands to her, and she wastes no time in crawling further onto the bed as she’s told, laying so her chest is pressed to the mattress and her ass is sticking up in the air, legs spread in anticipation. She feels him join her on the bed, draping his frame over her as she plants gentle kisses up the curve of her spine. He lines himself up with her entrance, the wet heat of her teasing the head of his cock, and he has to restrain himself from thrusting into her.</p>
<p>“You ready for me, sweetheart?” he purrs in her ear, and she moans at the head of his cock teasing her cunt.</p>
<p>Suddenly a few soft chimes echo throughout the room, and she recognizes it as the ear-piece that connects them to their fireteam channels. She looks back at Cayde, who now has a mischievous demeanor to him, and she swears to the Traveler if he even thinks about-</p>
<p>He fucking answers it, right as he slides his throbbing cock into her, thrusting in until he’s fully seated.</p>
<p>“Zavala!” he exclaims, loud enough to hopefully cover her moans. He stays still for a moment, letting her get adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her, his hands resting on the cheeks of her ass and squeezing as he looking down at where they’re joined together.</p>
<p>“Yes, Big Blue. Don’t you worry, I managed to track her down,” he says slyly, slowly pulling out and then thrusting back into her. She squeezes the sheets in her hands, her face buried in her pillows, careful not to moan too loud. “Of course you can speak to her, hold on just a sec, my guy.”</p>
<p>She could kill him. If it weren’t for the fact that his dick was literally balls deep inside of her and her head was fuzzy with the haze of everything going on, she’d kill him.</p>
<p>“Guardian?” Zavala’s voice comes over the open air, and she nearly chokes as Cayde begins a steady rhythm of thrusts, the feeling of his cock dragging against her insides too much for her to focus on Zavala.</p>
<p>“Y..Yes Commander?” She squeaks, gripping the sheets as hard as she possible can, trying to stifle the whimpers Cayde is drawing from her.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Cayde has had a stern talk with you about today’s mission?” Zavala asks, his voice calm and authoritative over the comm, and Cayde, the fucker he is, chooses right then to thrust particularly hard into her. She throws a hand over her mouth as she whines, and Cayde is quick to pull her hands away from her face, locking them in place against the headboard with his own. He continues thrusting deep into her, draping himself over her so his chest is flush with her back, whispering dirty things into her ear in attempt to rile her up.</p>
<p>“Guardian?”</p>
<p>“Y.. Yes Sir.” She sputters, completely at a loss for words. Zavala continues going over the mission with her, his voice becoming a distant blur as Cayde ruthlessly thrusts into her, bringing a hand down between her legs to tease her.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck that pretty little hole of yours so hard you’re going to feel it for days,” Cayde whispers low in her ear, his fingers rubbing at her clit as he fucks into her. “I’m going to make you mine, and nobody is going to lay a damn finger on you. Mine, do you understand?” he growls low, at the same time Zavala is asking her another question, and her head is absolutely spinning.</p>
<p>“Yes S-Sir,” She stutters, and suddenly she feels Cayde releasing her hands from the headboard, instead twisting her arms behind her back and holding them securely there.</p>
<p>“I gotta let you go, Big Blue,” Cayde huffs, slowly pulling his cock out of her, and he’s barely cutting Zavala off and hanging the comm up before ramming back into her, drilling her into the mattress.</p>
<p>“I want you to come on my cock for me, baby. Can you do that?” he asks as he pounds into her, his thrusts hitting so deep and good that her strength runs out, her muscles exhausted from the continuous onslaught of pleasure he’s driving into her. She’s nearly crying at this point from the overwhelming feeling of basically being turned inside-out, her breath catching in her throat as she whimpers out a wrecked plea.</p>
<p>“Good,” he yanks her up by her arms, pulling her flush against him. He has them both kneeling upright, her back pressed firmly to his chest and his hands still holding her arms in place behind her back. She’s seated in his lap now, and he’s still thrusting deep inside of her, the new angle causing her to cry out in complete, debauched bliss. “You’re doing so good for me, baby. Taking me so well.”</p>
<p>Cayde brings his free hand up to grip her throat as her head falls back to his shoulder, and he can feel her breath stuttering beneath his palm. She’s a tough and stubborn one; sometimes snide and sarcastic, but still manages to keep to herself most of the time. She truly is his favorite, and he’s known ever since the day Zavala introduced her to him that she’d turn out to be something special - something <em>more</em> than just one of his hunters. So he’d kept a close eye on her - taking note of her skill and knowledge, the way she holds herself when she’s relaxing on an off day, or when she’s concentrated in battle - and it wasn’t until she’d managed to whoop his ass in a hand-to-hand training match that he’d realized how drawn to her he was.</p>
<p>But she’s also a fragile little thing, almost touch-starved and craving the intimacy of affection, but she never seems to let herself have it. He knows she’s ruthless - reckless, even - and so preoccupied with keeping the people around her safe, that she doesn’t allow herself time for personal indulgences.</p>
<p>Pleasure.</p>
<p>So he gives it to her the best way he knows how. He squeezes his fingers around her throat assertively, but carefully nonetheless, grips her arms almost hard enough to bruise as he detains them behind her back, and thrusts into her deep and slow, letting her feel every inch of him as he fucks her. His favorite part is the way she reacts when he talks dirty to her, making her pliable in his hands.</p>
<p>“You feel that?” he whispers in her ear, and her breath stutters shakily as his cock drags in and out of her. “I’ve been hard ever since Zavala told me to track you down, to scold you and <em>discipline</em> you. The minute I found you I had to restrain myself from tearing you apart,” he laughs darkly, his fingers tightening ever-so-slightly around her throat. “I knew you’d look so pretty around my cock, eager and desperate to be taken control of. Obedient. <em>Mine</em>.”</p>
<p>He can tell she’s close, so wet and tight around his dick, so he holds her as close as he can against his chest and begins thrusting in earnest, building up a quick rhythm as she keens for him.</p>
<p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> come until I tell you, do you understand?” Cayde tells her, and it seems to take all of her willpower to nod at his command. He continues thrusting hard and deep into her, and she’s so blissed out she can barely make a sound. “I’m going to make you come on my cock untouched; fill you up so good you’ll be feeling me for days.”</p>
<p>Her head falls back onto his shoulder, her eyes rolling back as she takes him in as best as she can. Her vision is beginning to blur slightly at the edges, her breath seemingly caught where his hand in wrapped around her throat, and she rolls her hips in time with his thrusts, growing erratic as she gets closer to climax.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby girl,” Cayde praises her as she rides back on his dick, desperate in the chase for her orgasm. “Just like that. You’re doing such a good job taking my cock. So tight and wet. Perfect, like my dick was made for you. And if you ask nicely, I’ll let you come.”</p>
<p>She whimpers against him, riding him hard and fast, and she barely gets a plea out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to do better than that sweetheart. <em>Beg</em> for me.”</p>
<p>“Please, Cayde - “ She chokes on a sob, the heat in her belly almost painful as rides the fine line of an orgasm. “Pleaseplease<em>please</em>..”</p>
<p>He releases the hand he has on her throat, shoving her back down into the mattress, this time using his hand to cover the back of her neck, holding her in place. He thrusts into her hard, the feeling of his own orgasm creeping up on him. He fucks her as deep as he possibly can, wishing in the back of his mind that he could bury himself in her heat forever, the feeling of her pussy pulsing around him just as sacred as the air they breathe and the water they drink.</p>
<p>He leans forward, his hand still clamped onto the back of her throat, and he whispers the few words that he knows will make her fall apart.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Let me see you come for me, baby.”</p>
<p>And that’s it. She’s sure that in that moment, her ghost will not be able to resurrect her. She comes so hard that her vision goes dark, her body writhing to draw him into her as deep as she can. She’s sobbing into her pillows, her breath caught in her throat and tears streaming down her cheeks, her body overstimulated by all of the sensations she’s feeling. She can faintly hear Cayde praising her in the background, his thrusts still hitting home, and soon she feels him spilling into her, his cock pulsating inside of her.</p>
<p>He removes his hand from her throat and his other hand from her arms, instead resting his palms on her hips, and they stay like that for a moment, the last of his seed spilling into her as they catch their breath.</p>
<p>He gingerly pulls out of her with a soft groan a while late, and he knows she’s exhausted, her skin flushed and her body pliant as he rolls her onto her back gently. She stares up at him, her eyes hazy and glazed over, and she hums in bliss as he leans down to kiss her.</p>
<p>He manhandles her to get her out of the rest of her clothing, her cropped hoodie and stockings joining the pile of his clothes on the ground. She’s like jello in his hands, half asleep and barely coherent, and he’d feel horrible if her left her a complete mess after fucking her the way he just did. So he stands and makes a quick trip to her bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in warm water, before making his way back to her to get her cleaned up.</p>
<p>When he returns she’s fast asleep, curled into a ball a top the blankets, and he takes a moment to admire her while she’s at peace.</p>
<p>He does his best to clean her up without disturbing her slumber, then tosses the cloth into the hamper at the end of her bed. His own exhaustion is making itself known, his emotion and adrenaline from that morning finally catching up with him, and he crawls into her bed. He coaxes her up so he can maneuver the blankets over them, then draws her in close, letting her head rest upon his chest, his fingers running though her hair.</p>
<p>Her presence brings him comfort, and sleep comes to him with ease, and even in his dreams he knows that she was made for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeet.</p>
<p>If ya like what ya read, feel free to follow me on tumblr @ AStudyInGrace. We can talk destiny shenanigans, shit post together, you name it.</p>
<p>I also love accepting prompts, so if you have any you'd like to see fulfilled, shoot 'em my way!</p>
<p>-Kai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>